


jika bunga-bunga bisa bicara

by yoonagi



Series: feeling homesick [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), hyrulegend bonding, i hope its not OOC, two cuties bonding
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Legend mendengar kisah cinta Hyrule dengan bunga-bunganya.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: feeling homesick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849426
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	jika bunga-bunga bisa bicara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwafuwallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwallen/gifts).



> This one is for my amazing friend, a literal angel, Ren! Inspired by Ren's beautiful HyruLegend art and bunch of Cavetown's songs i've been listening to lately.  
> I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this. Writing LU fic is much harder than i thought, sometimes i wish i have the capability to write it in english instead (idk it feels kinda weird in bahasa indonesia but uh well i tried my best and it's still fun!). I hope you enjoy it!

> _the sky is so much  
>  bigger than we thought  
>  and i wanna see it all_

Mereka pernah nyaris tersambar petir satu kali.

 _Mereka_ , di sini—seingat Hyrule—adalah Time yang nyaris tidak pernah melepas armor beratnya, Sky yang mustahil dipisahkan dari sebilah Master Sword di belakang punggungnya, Legend yang kebetulan _selalu_ bawa-bawa terlalu banyak senjata logam, dan Wild yang ironisnya terlambat menyadari ada bahaya petir mengancam bersama turunnya hujan.

Bukan sepenuhnya salah Wild, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Detik pertama Hyrule menapakkan kaki ke dalam portal seraya menelan ludah. Detik kedua ia menahan kegugupan yang mengganjal di tenggorokan. Detik berikutnya, butir-butir air menyambut ujung kepala, membasahi rambut sewarna madu dengan rasa aneh yang pernah dituangkan Wild pada sarapan mereka (kata Wild sebotol cairan pekat itu sudah terlalu lama memenuhi ruang penyimpanannya). Saraf Hyrule menegang sebagai respon dari suhu dingin yang tiba-tiba menyapu kulit, ia dapat merasakan _sesuatu_ , bahaya lain yang datang. Barangkali kedelapan teman perjalanannya juga merasakan hal serupa, namun tidak satupun dari mereka cukup cepat untuk mencegah amukan mendung.

Beruntung mereka cuma _nyaris_ tersambar petir, sebelum terdengar teriakan panik Wild; memerintah kelompok kecil itu menyimpan jauh-jauh setiap benda logam dan lari ke arah berlawanan dengan badai. Meski, sejujurnya, tidak satupun dari mereka juga suka diperintah-perintah.

 _Well_ , itu cerita lama. Cerita lama yang menggelikan. Hyrule masih suka mengingatnya saat hendak tidur atau menunggu jatah makan malamnya matang—bukan karena membayangkan teman-temannya saling melempar teriakan marah di tengah badai itu lucu, demi Hylia, tentu saja bukan! Kendati Hyrule memang tidak pernah mahir berbohong maupun menyembunyikan kekehan pelannya. Sehingga, yang lain hanya bisa menerka apa gerangan yang tengah mampir di pikiran sang pemuda, entah itu kejadian konyol yang terjadi tiga bulan lalu atau memori tentang bunga matahari seukuran tinggi badan Four.

Suatu sudut kepala Hyrule dipenuhi hal-hal trivial yang Link lain sering lupakan, atau _sengaja_ dilupakan. Tidak ada yang sudi mengingat-ingat pengalaman nyaris tersambar petir, bahkan Wild yang sudah pernah tersambar petir sekalipun. Kejadian itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa dalam hati mereka berharap tidak terlempar ke Hyrule milik Wild, setiap kali portal hitam muncul di ujung jalan. “Entah kenapa nyawaku semakin sering terancam di sini,” komentar Warriors kala itu, seraya mengibaskan syal birunya yang basah kuyup.

Barangkali, Hyrule-lah satu-satunya yang menyukai kampung halaman Wild.

Tidak—lebih tepatnya, Hyrule menyukai kampung halaman mereka semua. Ia begitu mudah jatuh cinta pada biru angkasa yang terpantul di wajah Danau Hylia, pada peri-peri di antara rapatnya pepohonan Lost Woods, pada laut membentang di sekeliling pulau tempat tinggal Wind, pada desa kecil yang membesarkan Twilight. Maka, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pula saat atensi Hyrule bertemu lanskap hijau milik tanah kelahiran Wild.

“Ini cuma kebun bunga,” ujar Legend, “di depan rumahku juga ada.”

Dengan kedua tangan dilipat, Wild berjalan mendekatinya. “Ini bukan kebun bunga biasa,” sanggahnya. Berdiri bersebelahan, keduanya kini memandang bunga-bunga yang menari bersama angin, mengelilingi satu bangunan kuil yang mulai familiar di mata Legend. Satu dengan tatapan bangga (atau lega?), satu lagi dengan sorot meremehkan.

Perlahan, Hyrule yang penasaran dan ingin mengagumi pemandangan itu lebih dekat, bergabung dengan mereka—fokus masih ditujukan pada bunga berwarna-warni. “Kau yang menanam mereka semua?”

Wild melempar lirikan singkat, kelihatan setengah menahan tawa. “Bukan aku,” jawabnya kemudian. “Tapi, aku pernah nyaris mati karena menyentuh mereka.”

Dua kepala menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan.

“Maksudmu, bunga-bunga ini beracun?”

“Bukan cuma petir yang bisa membunuhmu di sini, tapi bunga juga?”

Yang terdengar berikutnya hanya gelak tawa Wild, tampaknya puas sekali. Pemuda tersebut kemudian menceritakan pengalamannya bersama kebun bunga _spesial_ ini, bagaimana seorang gadis muda—yang sama berbahayanya dengan lynel merah—sempat menghajarnya sampai sekarat gara-gara ia _ngotot_ menginjak bunga-bunga di sana. “Waktu itu aku sedang buru-buru, mana sempat jalan berputar-putar kalau bisa langsung jalan lurus saja ke _shrine_?”

Legend menimpali, “Lalu kau yakin kita sekarang aman-aman saja berada di sekitar sini?”

Wild mengedikkan bahu. “Kurasa begitu. Aku tidak pernah melihat perempuan mengerikan itu lagi sejak kembali dari Ganon.”

Berjongkok, Hyrule mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke salah satu bunga berkelopak merah muda. “Ke mana ia pergi?” Agak sulit dibayangkan, bagi Hyrule. Memangnya orang bisa semudah itu meninggalkan apa yang mereka jaga mati-matian, ya?

“Kalau itu, aku sendiri tidak tahu.” Wild mengusap tengkuknya, memandang puncak Death Mountain yang tampak di kejauhan. “Mungkin ia pindah ke desa yang baru dibangun dekat Hateno—kau tahu, desa kecil tempat tinggalku.”

Ah, benar, mereka sempat singgah ke rumah Wild di kunjungan sebelumnya. Rumah! Wild punya rumah! Belum lagi lokasinya ada di desa kecil yang damai, ada banyak, _banyak_ anak kecil. Sampai-sampai Hyrule dua kali bertabrakan dengan bocah-bocah yang berlarian di sana. Kenangan yang manis. Ia tersenyum, terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam benaknya sampai tidak mendengar ajakan Wild untuk berenang—kebun bunga ini berada di tengah-tengah danau yang lumayan dangkal, di mana sisa kelompok mereka sudah lebih dulu berkawan dengan air sejuk di siang bolong (kecuali Time yang kini duduk bersandar di pohon dan Sky yang terlanjur mengambil jatah tidur siangnya).

“Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat bunga saja.”

Menoleh, didapatinya Legend masih ada di sana, kini ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya. Hyrule hendak menanyakan ke mana perginya Wild, namun lelaki berambut pirang itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. “Temanmu yang bernyawa sembilan itu ikut berenang dengan yang lain. Heran, padahal baru seminggu lalu dia hampir tenggelam.”

Hyrule cuma tertawa, lantas kembali bergeming dengan manik mengekor ayunan bunga dan rerumputan. Tentu saja ini bukan kali pertama Hyrule melihat bunga, tapi Legend tidak sepenuhnya keliru—ia hanya tidak pernah melihat kebun bunga yang secantik ini.

“Di rumah tidak pernah ada kebun bunga.”

Bisikan itu sampai di rungu Legend, yang menaikkan sebelah alis selagi masih melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. “’Rule suka bunga?”

Sebuah anggukan. “Zelda—yang tertidur panjang, punya bunga-bunga geranium merah di sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Mereka selalu mekar, tidak pernah layu setelah bertahun-tahun—agak lucu, menurutku, karena bunga-bunga di hutan saja tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari seminggu.”

Kalimat Hyrule terhenti di sana. Ia mencari-cari serpihan keberanian untuk melanjutkan, bahwa di kemudian hari ia akhirnya memahami makna bunga itu; kesedihan dan permintaan maaf. _Kenapa?_ Mengapa Zelda meminta maaf? Apa yang membuat Hyrule pantas mendapat ucapan maaf dari putri yang terbangun dan disambut oleh sisa-sisa keruntuhan negerinya?

Namun sang pemuda senantiasa membisu.

Sejatinya Legend tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Hanya saja, memaknai ekspresi Hyrule itu sama mudahnya dengan mengeja papan penanda jalan. Sorot manik kecokelatannya saja sudah cukup untuk memberi Legend petunjuk. Hyrule tengah mengingat-ingat kenangan yang buruk, yang bukan tentang keindahan bunga geranium di tempat Putri Zelda tertidur, bukan kejadian konyol tiga bulan lalu maupun memori tentang rambut Legend yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi merah muda.

Legend menghela napas.

“Bagaimana dengan bunga-bunga di hutan?” Legend membuka mulut seraya mengubah posisi, sekarang duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan sepasang tangan menumpu tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia dapat merasakan rumput yang terbakar cahaya tengah hari, menggelitik tungkai dan telapak tangannya. Ada kehangatan yang sama pada kedua iris cokelat Hyrule kala mereka bertemu pandang.

Senyum Hyrule pun tak kalah hangat dari matahari di puncak kepala mereka.

“Mereka hanya mekar di waktu-waktu tertentu, juga di tempat tertentu—yang jauh dari ancaman Ganon atau monster lokal. Mereka seperti peri, tersembunyi di sudut yang sulit tertangkap mata kita. Kau lihat bunga kuning di sana? Yang itu kelihatan paling mirip bunga-bunga liar di hutan utara. Ah—yang ini sedikit mirip bunga di dekat gua sebelah barat, hanya corak birunya saja yang lebih cerah.”

Pemuda itu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke beberapa titik, yang bagi Legend lumayan membingungkan karena ada terlalu banyak jenis bunga di sana. Baru saja fokusnya menemukan objek yang ditunjuk, penjelasan Hyrule sudah keburu berpindah ke objek lain. Heran. Legend jadi ingin memetik setangkai dari semua jenis bunga di sana untuk dibawa Hyrule pulang.

“Karena mereka mekar hanya sebentar, aku selalu memetik satu setiap ketemu,” lanjut si bocah penjelajah. “Di kota, kalau beruntung, kadang-kadang ada yang mau menukar bunga dengan obat atau makanan. Orang bilang mereka bisa jadi ramuan atau bahan wewangian, kupikir, setidaknya hidup singkat bunga-bunga itu jadi berguna sedikit.”

“Kedengarannya Hyrule-mu butuh seorang petani bunga,” komentar Legend akhirnya, sehabis menyerah memelototi pemandangan warna-warni di hadapan.

Tanpa diduganya, Hyrule mengangguk setuju. “Aku penasaran kenapa orang-orang di kota tidak mau menanam bunga di kebun mereka, padahal kondisi tanahnya sudah tidak seburuk tiga tahun lalu. Kau tahu, Legend, kudengar banyak desa baru yang dibangun di bagian timur Hyrule, kuharap di sana ada yang mulai menanam kebun bunga seperti ini.”

“Kenapa tidak kau saja?”

“Aku?”

Keduanya berpandangan. Aroma manis yang terbawa angin menggelitik hidung Legend, ia membalas sorot bertanya-tanya di mata Hyrule dengan cengiran lebar. “Ya—kau, ‘Rule! Kau bisa menghias setiap jalan setapak di Hyrule dengan bunga-bunga cerah sampai orang yang lewat muak melihatnya. Demi Hylia, kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambil setiap jenis bunga di sini lalu menanamnya di Hyrule-mu. Kurasa Wild juga tidak akan keberatan.”

Ide itu kedengaran gila. Hyrule tidak tahu cara menanam bunga, selama ini ia cuma pernah memetik tangkainya asal-asalan. Lagipula, seperti yang ia bilang tadi, bunga di negerinya tidak bisa tumbuh sembarangan. Ia harus mempertimbangkan kondisi tanah, lokasi yang aman, sampai apakah udara di sekitar sana mengandung _dark magic_ atau tidak. Menjadi petani bunga tidak semudah yang dikatakan Legend.

Tapi ... mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga untuk mencoba.

“Menurutmu bunga dari sini bisa tumbuh di tempatku?”

“Entahlah. Kenapa tidak kau coba saja dulu?”

Hyrule telah menduga Legend akan mengucapkan hal semacam itu. Tersenyum, ia melanjutkan, “Mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah kalau aku punya rumah.”

“Maksudmu, rumah betulan? Seperti rumah Wild?”

“Ya. Rumah seperti punyamu, atau punya Wild. Aku tidak punya rumah seperti itu— _well_ , tidak juga, tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya. Aku tidak punya rumah, tapi setiap jengkal tanah di Hyrule adalah rumahku.”

Jika bunga-bunga bisa bicara, Legend menganggap ayunan lemah mereka adalah bentuk ekspresi bahagia. Sebagaimana kini hatinya tengah menari bersama mereka, di antara hembusan angin dan siraman cahaya siang, serta kurva di bibir Hyrule yang seteduh bayangan pepohonan. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut mematri senyum, mengulurkan tangan lantas mengacak rambut cokelat lelaki itu.

Mereka berbagi tawa bersama bunga-bunga. Untuk saat ini, pikir Hyrule, rumahnya ada _di sini_.


End file.
